Past mistakes
by Sweet Temari of the Sand
Summary: this is my 1st fic so be honest! its about Kouga and Ayame's daughter Kyame note stupid name i know but please R&R Kyame has to find her father after her Tribe is killed but what will happend when she finds and unexpected friend,in a small fox demon.
1. Death

Please note this is my first Fan fic so Be honest when you review.

I don't own Inuyasha (cries river of anime tears) it's so sad!!!

**Chapter 1**

Kyame ran though the woods the scent of blood, and demons filed the air. Her hart beating in time to her foot steps pounding into the ground. She just had to make it in time if not all would be lost her family and friends where in danger. She just had to defend them. Though she was only 14 she felt the weight of all she held dear on her shoulders.

She slowly approached the Easter wolf demon tribe she couldn't be to late could she?

Kyame looked at the sceene of blood and goar around her. One word came to hr lips

"no" she said quietly "NO". her Sadend voice filled the air. Her screams of sadness could be heard for miles on end.

She ran though the deadly sceen seching for some one , some had to of severed the actack some one! Please was the one thing she kept repeting over and over as she reached the cave she called home. The cave her tribe had once called home. Kyame slowly looked around not one soul was alive .or so she thought. She heard a faint cry come from the cornor of the cave she looked to see her mother gasping for air.

"mother" Kyama screamed as she raced towards her mom.

"Kyame" these words wee muffled my her mother's dark orange hair. "is that you"

"yes"…"what happened"

"the birds of paridise returned with asuprise attack…cough…It's a good thing you weren't hear"

" no its not. if I was hear I could have stoped this, I could have.." Kyame paused as she wiped a tear away from her Bright blue eyes.

"I'm afraid it was inevitable. Without your father here we were doomed anyway I thought I could run the tribe without him here but it seems I wasn't strong enough."

"no mom you are the strongest wolf demon I know…you taught me every thing I know"

"Kyame …you need to leave the eastern territory and find your father. He is the only family you have now. Since I can't hold on much longer"

"No mom you'll make it…You'll make it" Kyame said again giving up hope.

"the last time I heard from your father he, Ginta and Hakkaku, were in the west searching for That basterd Naraku."…"now go and let me die in peace Kyame and always remember I love you"

"but mo.."Kyame was cut off

"GO NOW"

"yes" and with that kyame fled

Her mother lay there motionless thinking of one person and one person only her one and true love her husband Koga the great leader of the now desist East wolf demon tribe\

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked the !st chapter of my Fan fic.

Oh and if you havent guested yet Kyame is the daughter of Koga and Ayame

And Im so srry I had to kill Ayame!!!!!!!


	2. A new Friend

So here's the next chapter of my fic. (Jumps up And down) I know it's so exciting

Sadly I still don't own any of Inuyasha (tears fall and drown the earth)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2**

Kyame ran towards the west hoping to find a trace of her fathers scent, but no such luck. It was now around noon the massacre had taken place last night around 2. Yet it hadn't hit Kyame that if she didn't find her father, Kouga than she would be all alone in this world. Kyame came across a river just as her stomach started to cry in hunger. She had never really fished before 'but how hard could it be' she thought.

It had been 5 minuets and she had already given up. Kyame wasn't one to have patience, in fact she has none. What was she to do about food…fishing was useless, there weren't many animals around…and she was a demon so help from humans was out of the question. "GRRRRRR" her stomach teased her. She already felt the pain of hunger setting in. Why did it taught her so? Kyame tried to remember the last thing she ate, it had been half a rabbit her and her mother had shared. That had been yesterday at lunch.

"Oh what am I to do" she said out loud to no one. She sertently did not expect an answer.

"About what" a curious fox demon said as he sat on her head. How had he gotten there without her noticing? Well he was a fox demon after all that's what they do.

"Where did you come from little guy" Kyame said taking the demon by his tail and pulling him from her head.

"No where"

"Everyone comes from some where"

"Well if you must know I'm the great Shipo Lord of the eastern forest"

Kyame could help but laugh this little pip-squeak a Lord. He wasn't even 2 feet tall. How could he possible rule anything? Her laughter only grew as Shipo insisted he was this great and power full demon. Before Kyame knew what hit her she was on the ground clutching her side that hurt from laughter.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny I am really a great and powerful demon." Shipo huffed

"Ok if you really are what you say you are…. prove it" she said teasingly

"Alright…How?"

"A real demon isn't afraid of anything… and they do any thing they want so…" Kyame paused and looked around to see people…three people walking though the forest "so how about you go steal some food from those pathetic humans" she continued as she pointed to the three people walking through the trees.

Shipo looked at where she pointed and couldn't believe his eyes. It was his friends they were suppose to be "exercising" a demon from a mansion near by. (A/N if you can't tell "word" sarcasms right there) He couldn't steal from his friends even if he wanted to. This girl, even though being only 12 was still bigger than him. Now looking at her he could tell she was really pretty, but looks were deceiving she was a very strong demon for her age.

"Ok so you want me to st-eal some foo-d from th-em" Shipo said stuttering some

"yhea unless your not the big powerful demon you say you are"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Oh shipo's in a big mess there but what will he do.

Please R&R


	3. So sorry

Ok so like I just want to correct a mistake I did in the last chapter I said she was 12 what I ment was she looked 12 to shipo. Because she doesn't look like her age I was trying to get that point across but I was reading through it and found that and was like OMG!!!

But so like yhea sorry it's taking me so long to get the next chapter out I've been working on my other story alot


End file.
